In a Moment, Everything Can Change
by makenzie santos
Summary: formerly Degrassi: The Later Years...set in 2017...paige takes the kids shopping...just a normal day, right? read, find out, and then review!
1. A Birthday Party

Degrassi: The Later Years  
  
This story is set at the start 2017. Manny and Craig became teen parents in September 2004, and they share custody of their daughter, Maria, who is now 12. Neither Manny nor Craig ever married. Paige and Spinner have been married for 6 years, and they have 3 children, 5 year old twins Ryan and Rachael and 3 year old Henry. They are expecting their fourth child in February. Emma is married to a guy she met in college, Andy, and they have one child, 2 year old Jackie. J.T. never married and is not seriously dating anyone at the time. Terri is a world-famous model and is engaged to a movie producer named Frank. Ellie is a director, and she is currently directing a movie that Frank is producing. She never married. Hazel became a famous movie star and is dating one of her coworkers, Greg. Toby and Kendra split up for a long time but, after college fell in love with each other again and have now been married for almost 2 years. Ashley and Jimmy rekindled their romance in Grade 12 and were married just after college, in the same year as Paige and Spinner. They have two children, 4 year old Jamie and 3 year old Haylee. Marco and Dylan have lived together since college.  
  
Paige Michalchuk Mason heard the doorbell ring, as she was talking to guests at her 5 year old twins' birthday.  
  
"I'll get it," she yelled, not knowing where her husband was at the moment.  
  
"Happy New Year, Paige!" Hazel greeted her, as a very pregnant Paige opened the door.  
  
Paige grinned, "You made it!"  
  
"Well, of course I did. Did you think I would miss my goddaughter's birthday party?"  
  
Paige laughed, "Well, with your busy schedule and all, I can never be sure."  
  
"I always make time for you Paige!" Hazel replied.  
  
"Aw thanks hun, so where's Greg today?"  
  
"Oh, he had photo shoots all day and couldn't get away, but he sends his love and wishes the twins happy birthday," answered Hazel, as she and Paige walked into the living room, where Ryan and Rachael were sitting in the middle of a huge pile of presents. Ashley and Jimmy's older daughter, Jamie, was sitting next to them, looking longingly at the presents. Ashley was sitting on the couch talking to Kendra and Dylan, while Marco and Toby were talking nearby.  
  
Ashley jumped up as she saw Hazel walk in, "Hey! You made it!"  
  
Hazel laughed, "Why does everyone keep saying that? It's not like I never see you guys!"  
  
"Haha true," Ashley replied, "I guess I just expect you to be busier than the rest of us common people."  
  
"Mommy can we open our presents now??" Paige's daughter asked impatiently, from the floor.  
  
Paige laughed and replied, "Of course you can, honey, but first, where's your daddy?"  
  
"Here I am," Spinner said walking into the room, carrying Henry. Jimmy walked in next to him, holding his daughter, Haylee. They both put their children down, as they walked over to their wives.  
  
"Spin, do you have the camera? The twins are gonna open their presents now."  
  
"Yup, it's right here," Spinner said, producing a throw-away digital camera from his back pocket, "Okay, you two," he continued, looking at the twins, "On your mark.get set.GO!"  
  
Chaos ensued as the twins ripped into all their presents, and it was all over in 10 minutes.  
  
"That's it??" Rachael whined, as she tossed her last present to the side, looking for more.  
  
"Rachael!" Paige scolded, "Do you want a time-out?"  
  
"No," she said, pouting.  
  
"Well I liked MY presents," Ryan said. Rachael promptly stuck her tongue out at her twin.  
  
"Rachael, I'm warning you."  
  
"Oh, let it go, Paige, she's just a kid, and it is her birthday," her husband said, as he put his arms around her.  
  
Later that night, all the kids, including Ashley and Jimmy's daughters, have fallen asleep. The adults are sitting in the living room talking.  
  
"So, Paige, what do you think it will be this time, boy or girl?" her big brother asked her smiling.  
  
"Well.I'm leaning toward another boy right now, but Spin thinks it's a girl. We'll just have to wait until February to see, I guess."  
  
"Do you think you'll have more after this one?" Ashley asked, from the sofa where she was sitting next to her husband.  
  
"No this is it," Spinner answered so quickly and firmly that it made everyone laugh.  
  
"The kids getting to be too much for ya, Spin?" Marco teased.  
  
"Well, they are a handful but they're great too. I just think that four will be hard enough to handle, five might be impossible."  
  
"Yeah," Paige agreed, "We talked about it, and we decided four is our limit. This baby will definitely be our last, but what about you two? Thinking of having anymore?"  
  
"Well, Jimmy wants to try for a boy, but I'm not so sure," Ashley replied, "The girls are so close in age that we would probably wait until Haylee's at least 4 before trying again."  
  
Paige nodded and turned to Toby and Kendra, "How about you two? Thinking of starting a family?"  
  
Kendra's face turned red, and she turned to Toby, who nodded. "Well, actually." she began, "We just found that.I'm pregnant!"  
  
"Wow!" "Congratulations!" "That's great!" all these filled the room, as everyone stood up to congratulate the soon-to-be new parents.  
  
"My baby sister is all grown up now," Spinner said, as he hugged Kendra.  
  
"Spin-ner," Kendra replied, "I've been grown up for a long time!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah I know."  
  
Hazel looked down at her watch, "Well, it's getting late, I should be going. I have to be at work early tomorrow. Congratulations you two. And Paige, you call me when you're having that baby, you hear? It was great to see all of you!" she said, hugging each person, before leaving.  
  
Soon after, everyone else decided it was time to go too. Ashley and Jimmy collected their sleeping daughters, trying very hard not to wake them up. Kendra and Toby left soon after, followed shortly by Marco and Dylan.  
  
"Well, the kids are asleep, we've got the house to ourselves, babe," Spinner whispered in his wife's ear, hugging her.  
  
"Mmm," Paige said, kissing him and then laughing as they headed upstairs. 


	2. Just A Normal Day at the Mall, Right?

Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed! I changed the name of the fic because I just got a very good idea for this story (haha at least I like it, but I will have to keep it Paige and Spinner based for it to work.) When I started, I wasn't sure where I was going to take the story, but now I know, so for now at least, it is going to focus on Paige and Spinner, but let me know what you think! I can always do other stories about the other characters if people want. Once again, thanks for the reviews and keep them coming!  
  
~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer (I forgot this in the last chapter): I don't own any characters except for the kids and any adults that are not currently on the show.  
  
Chapter Two: Just A Normal Day at the Mall.Or So They Thought.  
  
"Mommy, Daddy, wake up, wake up!" Paige slowly opened her eyes to see her three children sitting on the bed grinning at her. Next to her, Spinner was waking up as well.  
  
"Ok ok we're up," Paige smiled, as they both sat up, "What time is it?"  
  
Spinner looked at the clock, "Quarter till eight," he said and then quickly did a double-take, "Quarter to eight?! I'm gonna be late for work!"  
  
Paige and Spinner jumped out of bed. Spinner rushed off to the bathroom to shower and Paige took the kids downstairs for some breakfast. As they were finishing up, Spinner ran into the kitchen and grabbed a piece of toast from Paige. He quickly kissed each of his kids and told them to be good for Mommy, then he kissed Paige and asked, "Are you still taking them shopping today?"  
  
"Yes, we still have Christmas returns to make, and Henry needs some new clothes. He's growing so fast. And we still need some new baby clothes."  
  
"Ok baby, do you want to meet for lunch?"  
  
"Sure, hun, how about Friday's at 12:30?"  
  
"Ok, I'll see you there! Have a good day!"  
  
"Bye honey!" Paige called, as Spinner rushed out the front door.  
  
After about two hours of cleaning up the kitchen, getting each kid dressed, and getting herself ready, Paige was ready to leave for the mall.  
  
"Come on guys," she said, as she hurried her three kids out the front door, "We have a lot of shopping to do."  
  
"Aww Mommy, do we really have to go? I don't like shopping," Ryan said pouting, as he got into the car.  
  
"Yes, we do. It won't be so bad, you'll see," Paige replied, strapping Henry into his car seat. She then quickly made sure the twins had buckled themselves into their booster seats correctly and then pulled out of the driveway and headed for the mall.  
  
After an hour and a half, Paige had finished making returns and shopping for Henry. "Ok kids, all we have left to do is shop for the baby. Then we can go meet Daddy for lunch!" she said.  
  
They all walked into the baby clothing store, and Paige headed for the newborn aisle. Ryan and Henry stayed right behind her, but Rachael wandered off to look at a cute little teddy bear she had seen.  
  
"Did you find everything ok?" the cashier asked Paige as she brought her clothes up to the register about a half an hour later.  
  
"Yes, thank you," she replied.  
  
Paige quickly paid for her items and looked around for her kids. Ryan and Henry were just a little ways away from her looking at a rubber ducky.  
  
"Hey boys, it's time to go. Where's Rachael?" Paige asked.  
  
"I don't know, I haven't seen her," Ryan shrugged.  
  
Henry nodded, agreeing with his brother, "Me eeder, Mommy."  
  
Paige began to get a little nervous. It wasn't a very big store and from where she was standing, she could see most of it.but she didn't see Rachael.  
  
"Rachael!" she called, "It's time to go!"  
  
There was no answer. Paige grabbed her sons' hands and asked them to help her call for Rachael, as they walked through the store.  
  
"Rachael! Rachael! Waechal!" (the last one being from Henry)  
  
Still no answer.  
  
Paige began to get very panicky. She ran out into the mall, dragging her boys with her. She looked all around, still yelling for Rachael, but she still got no answer.  
  
A mall security officer walked up to her, "Ma'am is everything all right?"  
  
Paige was almost in tears, "I can't find my daughter!!"  
  
"It's okay, calm down, ma'am. She probably just wandered off and got lost. In fact, she is probably looking for you right now. Let's see if we can find her. I'll call some of the other officers," he said, pulling out his walkie-talkie. Soon two other officers showed up.  
  
"Now, how old is your daughter ma'am?" one of them asked.  
  
"She-she just turned five," Paige replied, still very panicky.  
  
"And what does she look like?"  
  
"She has blonde hair and blue eyes, and she's just a little shorter than him," Paige said nodding her head towards her older son, whose hand she was still gripping tightly.  
  
"Do you remember what she was wearing, by any chance?"  
  
"Um, I think she had on a purple coat with a white shirt underneath and jeans."  
  
"Okay, thank you ma'am. Now, you just sit here. Don't worry. I am sure we will find her."  
  
"Okay," Paige answered, managing a small smile. She sat there with her sons for what seemed like forever. She was getting more and more panicked by the minute. Finally, her cell phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" Paige answered.  
  
"Honey, it's me. Is everything alright?"  
  
Then Paige remembered that they were supposed to meet Spinner at Friday's. She looked at her watch. They were almost an hour late.  
  
"I can't find Rachael!" she cried into the phone.  
  
"What??"  
  
"We were in the baby store, and I thought she was with me, but after I paid I couldn't find her and the security guys are looking for her but it's been more than an hour." Paige said breathlessly, once again on the verge of tears.  
  
"Oh my God," Spinner whispered, "Stay right where you are. I am coming to the mall."  
  
"Okay," Paige whispered, "I love you."  
  
"I love you too baby, and don't worry, we will find her."  
  
To be continued.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Now don't you guys just hate me? Well, the next chapter should be up pretty soon. Let me know what you thought of this chapter. See why the fic needs to be Paige/Spinner based? Let me know if you liked it or not. Please try to not too be mean, but be honest! 


End file.
